<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Butler: Helpful by Wicked_Wiccan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225092">My Butler: Helpful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Wiccan/pseuds/Wicked_Wiccan'>Wicked_Wiccan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Wiccan/pseuds/Wicked_Wiccan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Impact play, knife-play, blood, restraint, orgasm control, choking</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Butler: Helpful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air was filled with the sounds of my panting and my vibrator buzzing. My hips shifted as I turned the vibrator in circles on my clit. I bit my lip to stop from crying out. It was mid-day and I was not the only person in the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and my assistant, Sebastian, entered the room. He spoke to me as he put a folder on the table next to my door. “Master, we need to discuss your meetings for the rest of the day. These people are very important and--” He turned and saw me covering myself with my blanket. “Oh, my apologies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed. “It’s fine, Sebastian. I just haven’t had any time lately and… you don’t really need this information, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master, you could always command me to help. If that’s something you’d like,” Sebastian suggested, looking hard at the parts of my body not covered by my blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not really an order I’m comfortable making, Sebastian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was beside my ear in an instant. “If I weren’t willing to comply, Master, I wouldn’t have brought it up. Demons have desires as well.” The fingers of one hand gently caressed my jaw and the side of my neck. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> here to take care of any of your needs. That’s what our contract says.” He backed up a bit to look at me. His eyes looked darker, pupils dilated with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I considered for a moment, then stated my order. “If anything I tell you to do is not something you want, you are ordered to tell me so that I may change or remove the order. That command comes before </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> others that I will give you at this time. Is that understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled wickedly, grazing his fingers lazily down my arm. “I understand completely, Master. How may I best serve you?” He leaned forward and nipped at my collarbone near my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suppressed a small shiver. “Take off your clothes,” I commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So forward, Master. No foreplay?” he teased. He made no motion to comply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an order, Sebastian. If I have to remove them for you, you’ll need to buy new ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave me a dark smile and slowly began to remove his tie. I watched as he removed each item languidly, maintaining eye contact like I was getting an unrequested but highly appreciated striptease. My eyes must have betrayed some shock when he removed his trousers because he said, “If I’m in this body, I wanted to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> useful accoutrements.” He had to have been at least 10 inches long and girthier than I would have imagined based on what I’d been able to see with his trousers on. His tailor was apparently quite skilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat on the edge of the bed so I could get up. He pressed on my shoulder, pushing me down to the bed with him, and began licking my neck. I whimpered at the sudden sensation, but regained myself enough to put my leg between his and flip him so he was on the bottom. His eyes flashed with surprise. “I think you’re confused about what your role in this arrangement is to be,” I explained. My head shot forward and I began peppering his neck with kisses and lovebites. He gave a low, quiet moan and I felt his hips move beneath me, his cock grinding just below my ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I moved off of him and stood, I barely heard a frustrated groan escape his throat. “Get onto the bed,” I commanded. He gave a taunting smile and moved so his feet were on the bed, but he was still on the edge. “There’ll be enough time for that position later, Sebastian. Lie in the middle of the bed with your arms above your head and your legs apart.” As he moved I added, “Face up. Head toward the headboard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’d got into position, I reached under my mattress and grabbed the under-bed restraints I kept there. I secured him to the bed knowing full well that it wouldn’t keep him there if he didn’t want to be there. Demons aren’t known to be restrained by leather. He gave a teasing tug on one of the wrist restraints, smirking at me. I dug into the trunk beside my bed and pulled out a pair of vibrating cockrings. They were silicone, one larger than the other. I spit on my hand and stroked his cock to lubricate it, feeling his hips twitch slightly. I pulled one ring all the way to the base and left the other just under the head. Just to fuck with him, I put them on different speeds and pulse settings. He grunted and gave me a dirty look. I settled the remotes for them onto the bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling sweetly, I climbed onto the bed. “You said I could do what I want, Sebastian,” I cooed. I crawled up and straddled Sebastian’s face, tucking my legs under his arms. His tongue immediately darted between my lips and found my clit. He gave it a brief flick and then stilled himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lick me, Sebastian,” I growled. “That’s an order.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began licking slowly up and down with no real focus on sexual attention. I leaned back and looked in his eyes. They twinkled with mischief and I felt him laugh softly between my folds. I gave him a playful swat on the arm and picked up the remotes for the cock rings. Smiling patronizingly, I increased the speed on both and changed the pulse settings again. “You know what I want,” I expressed as he moaned and bucked his hips. “Lick me to make me cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian mumbled affirmation as he licked a spiral on my clit, starting in small circles and working out, then back in. Occasionally, he would change to something unexpected like flattening his tongue or sucking on my clit. The tension in my abdomen got tighter and tighter until I felt like I was going to burst. My hips began involuntarily riding his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, I felt hands clasp around my thighs. I looked down to see Sebastian had somehow slipped his restraints and was holding me in place. I wanted to stop and correct him, but I could barely even think. His eyes gloated as one of his arms snaked under my thigh and took the place of his mouth on my clit. He shifted slightly and inserted his tongue into my dripping pussy. Barely able to breathe, I leaned forward and grasped the headboard, screaming and digging my fingernails into the wood as I came on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I crawled off of him and watched him lick his lips. “How was that, Master?” he asked. I could hear his difficulty breathing and a slight hitch to his voice. His hips twitched and his legs pulled at the restraints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was very good, Sebastian.” I leaned down and took the head of his cock into my mouth, feeling the ring vibrating against my lips. I looked in his eyes and sucked my fingers for a moment, wetting them before loosely gripping his length and stroking it. I removed the top cockring and took as much of him into my mouth as I could. He rutted up and I gagged as his dick hit the back of my throat. One of his hands grasped my hair and pulled lightly, making me moan around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Master, I’m going to cum!” he shouted almost in one word. An uncharacteristic whine tore itself from his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I immediately pulled my mouth and the last cockring off of him, leaving him bare and without stimulation. His hand swiftly tried to take my place, but I snapped, “You may not touch yourself, Sebastian!” The hand shook as it hovered above his body. “Bad demons who intentionally escape their restraints don’t get to cum. Not until I say so,” I growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian’s eyes flashed dangerously. His hips bucked into thin air, vainly searching for friction. I moved to his legs and released his restraints. “Hands and knees. Now,” I ordered. When he complied, I crawled up behind him, leaned over him and whispered in his ear. “I want to fuck you. Do you want that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give my consent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I asked.” I wrapped my hand around his throat, but traced his jugular with my thumb instead of squeezing. “Do you want me to fuck you, Sebastian?” I snapped my hips forward against his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a frustrated groan and nodded furiously. “Yes, Master. I want you to fuck me.” His voice came out thin and without any of its normal composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got off the bed and went back to my trunk. It had been a while since I’d used my strap-on, but the harness still fit. I considered two dicks and ended up putting the larger in the ring. Once I had that on, I grabbed a bottle of lube. I climbed back onto the bed and leaned over Sebastian with my dildo nestling into his ass crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth, slut.” I commanded, feeling bold. Sebastian gave a desperate whine and did as I said while he ground his ass against me. I thrust my middle and ring fingers into his mouth, gagging him slightly. I pulled my fingers out, wet with his spit, and rubbed them on his asshole. He moaned lowly, dropping his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened the lube bottle and dribbled some on my fingers, not willing to use only spit to open him up even if his pain tolerance was ridiculously high. I Inserted one finger slowly, instinctively listening to hear any sounds of pain. Once Sebastian started pushing against my finger rhythmically, I added a second, then a third. He uttered whispers as I finally switched to my dildo, humping him gently. I recognized some curses in several languages, but he definitely used some I’d never heard before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master, please let me cum,” he gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled myself from him and heard him cry out as I slid off of the bed. “Lie down in front of me,” I commanded. “On your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding my desires, he lay with his legs off the edge of the bed. The moment I inserted myself into him again, he wrapped his legs around me, digging his ankles into my ass to spur me on to fuck him harder. I spit on his dick while maintaining eye contact, then began to stroke him. He grunted and fucked my hand, panting hard. “Master, you’re so good to me,” he whined. “Please let me cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and cum for me, Sebastian,” I purred. “You’re such a good assistant. You serve me so well. You’ve earned your cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a low, animalistic noise and came into my hand as I pounded into his ass. As I slowed my pace, I wiped his cum off of his stomach with my hand and licked it off while I watched his face contort with lust. “How do you feel, Sebastian?” I asked, sliding out of my harness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up and grabbed the back of my head, pulling me in to kiss him. The kiss was hungry and not at all what I’d been expecting. “Isn’t it your turn again, Master?” he whispered against my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about handing the reins over to you from here on out. I want some pain but not to be injured. I’ll say ‘red’ if I want you to stop or ‘yellow’ if I need you to pause. You’re welcome to use any toys in the trunk. Deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked and grabbed my back and hip before flipping me onto my stomach on the bed. Humming to himself, he opened the trunk and pulled out a flogger. It had fifteen thick bison-leather falls, so it hit like a freight train. I bit down on my lower lip and rubbed my thighs together to try to get some friction. Sebastian brought the flogger down on my thighs with a loud thud. I let out a sharp cry and he put a cool hand on my thigh. “If you move like that, I might miss and hurt you,” he explained as he rubbed over the reddening impact site.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and rested my legs on the bed. Sebastian dragged the flogger over my thighs, back and ass for a moment. I breathed deep but felt my skin twitching with anticipation. Still, the swift smack to my ass caught me off guard. I yelped and arched up. His hand pressed against my ass and pushed it back down. He tapped his fingers teasingly over my warming skin, then brought his hand down to spank me. A whine escaped me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that feel good, Master?” he asked. I felt kisses trail from my lower back to my shoulders. I nodded emphatically, bringing my hand to my mouth and biting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian flogged me several more times before he went back to the trunk. I nuzzled down into the mattress, enjoying the tenderness of my skin under the slight breeze of the air conditioner. I heard a short whistle and felt a sharp pain on my skin. I cursed loudly, feeling my sex clench down. My head turned to the side and I saw Sebastian holding a carbon-fiber cane with a teasing smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian brought the cane down again and again, kissing my quickly swelling skin between each hit. There was absolutely no chance I wouldn’t be covered in purple lines in a couple of hours. Before long, I heard a small click and there was a new pain slicing across my lower back. I screamed loudly, feeling tears coming to my eyes. My hips bucked impatiently into the mattress. Sebastian stepped into my eyeline, licking a small amount of blood off of a pocket knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian, please. I need some kind of stimulation, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled wickedly and went back to the trunk. I groaned with frustration, burying my face in the mattress. “Hands and knees,” he commanded. I complied and a moment later, I felt something hard slide into my pussy. I moaned loudly as I felt him turn on the vibrator. “Hold still, Master. I’m not done yet and you don’t want me to slip,” he taunted me as he started cutting my upper back. I began whining like a hungry puppy, but made sure not to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d completed the cutting, he lapped up the blood while gripping my throat and arching my back. He squeezed carefully, pressing on my blood vessels to cut off oxygen to my brain. I panted heavily, feeling very close to cumming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vibrator was suddenly shoved very hard into me. “You were pushing it out.” I gasped for air as he released my throat and walked back to stand behind me. “Why don’t we put in something you can’t push out,” he teased. He pulled the vibrator from me, making me whimper as I felt myself empty. The feeling didn’t last long, though, as Sebastian thrust his cock into me. I rocked my hips back to get him further in. He took this as a sign and began fucking me like a man gone mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bit down on my hand again to stop from screaming. Sebastian smacked my ass hard. “If you want to scream, do it. Don’t suppress yourself. You’re fucking a demon. You may as well go all out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard him open the bottle of lube, then felt something cold and wet against my ass. I whined desperately, pushing my ass back to invite him in. He pushed the butt plug in slowly and carefully, but didn’t stop fucking me the whole time. Once the toy was all the way in, I felt so incredibly stuffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, I heard the vibrator again and felt it against my clit. I almost exploded immediately, crying and screaming as my body jolted back and forth. Tears flew from my eyes and I began a string of curses and pleas. “Sebastian please I’m so fucking close I’m gonna cum I need it I need it I need it fuuuuuck!” I screamed into the blanket so I wouldn’t hurt my own ears. My throat was beginning to feel raw from shouting so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian increased his speed and thrust into me so hard I was certain I’d bruise. I screamed “FUUUUCK!!!” as I came hard on him, feeling cum squirt out all over him. He humped me a few more times before I felt him cum into me with a loud cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I moaned into the bed as my arms and legs gave out, dropping to the bed. Sebastian collapsed on top of me, breathing hard for a minute before he stood while making a noise like he was gathering his dignity. By the time my cum-fueled mental fog cleared enough for me to look over at him, he had his pants on and was buttoning his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I make you a pot of tea, Master?” he asked. I could just see a slight blush remaining on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed and nodded. “Orange cinnamon, if you would. I have some things to take care of today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right away.” He shrugged on his jacket and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lay on the bed, cum dripping out of me, sweat all over, breathing hard, and waiting for him to return with my drink.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>